ppgz y rrbz nuevamente amigos o enemigos
by PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb
Summary: Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls once again friends or enemies Hola espero disfruten esta historia. 1.- de nuevos juntos: Ppgz POV: Era una mañana radiante en Tokio cuando de repente vemos a las Ppgz luchando contra Mojo jojo: -Esta vez no vencerán a Mojo superpoderosas por que el mal ha de triunfar hoy.- anuncio Mojo con pausas para hacerlo mas dramático. -Ni lo sueñes Mojo el
1. Chapter 1

Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls once again friends or enemies

Hola espero disfruten esta historia.

1.- de nuevos juntos:

Ppgz POV:

Era una mañana radiante en Tokio cuando de repente vemos a las Ppgz luchando contra Mojo jojo:

-Esta vez no vencerán a Mojo superpoderosas por que el mal ha de triunfar hoy.- anuncio Mojo con pausas para hacerlo mas dramático.

-Ni lo sueñes Mojo el mal nunca ganara.- dijo Blossom con tono heroico.

-Ya acabemos de una vez con esto tenemos que ir a la escuela.- dijo Buttercup

-Me entere de que hoy entrarían tres chicos nuevos.- anuncio Bubbles

-Ah enserio? Espero que sean lindos.- exclamó Blossom

-Es mi momento para atacar.- pensó Mojo en voz alta

-Ni lo pienses Mojo.- dijo Blossom mirándolo con desprecio.

-Ah, chicas faltan cinco minutos para el toque de la campana.- dijo Bubbles

-Cinco minutos.- exclamaron Blossom y Buttercup al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento no se distrajeron.

-Yo-yo supremo.- dijo Blossom

-Burbujas gigantes.- dijo Bubbles

-Martillo sónico.- dijo Buttercup

Los ataques de las chicas habían sido suficientes para sacar volando a Mojo

-No es justo!.- dijo Mojo

Las chicas chocaron las manos.

-Bueno ahora hay que apresurarnos.- dijo Blossom

Las chicas se fueron volando del lugar de la batalla rápidamente para llegar a la escuela

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigieron rápidamente a su salón después de haber salido de la forma Ppgz después de correr a través de los largos pasillo llegaron por fin al salón

-puf justo a tiempo.- dijo Buttercup dirigiéndose a Blossom y Bubbles

Blossom y Bubbles asintieron con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares justo cuando la señorita Kenie llego al salón

-Buenos días chicos, hoy se integraran al salón tres chicos nuevos.- anuncio la señorita keanie- Pero antes tengo que entregarles estas cartas a tres señoritas.- hizo una seña y un señor empujando una carreta llena de cartas aparecieron a través de la puerta.

Todas las niñas de salón esperaban que fueran de ellas. Bubbles sabia que la mayoría serian de ellas ya que se habían vuelto las chicas más populares de la escuela en el último año acababan de pasar a 2do de secundaria.

La señora Keanie le dijo algo al señor de la carretilla y en seguida este puso las cartas en el escritorio en seguida se formaron tres grandes montones uno rosa uno azul claro y el ultimo verde claro.

El montón más grande era el azul como era de esperarse

La señorita Keanie fue por orden de mayor a menor

-Bubbles.- dijo la señorita Keanie- ven por tus cartas.- dijo después de asegurarse que todas las cartas del montón azul era de Bubbles.

Bubbles asintió enseguida y se puso de pie y se dirigió al escritorio de la maestra

-Gracias señorita Kenie.- dijo Bubbles despues de tomar el montón correspondiente se dirigió nuevamente a su banca.

Luego llamo a Blossom y Buttercup que en acto seguido fueron y regresaron a sus lugares diciendo:

-Gracias señorita Kenie

-Ahora seguiremos con la integración de los nuevos compañeros.- dijo la señorita Kenie- chicos pasen por favor

En seguida tres chicos entraron al salón de clase con aburrimiento. Todas las niñas excepto Buttercup, Blossom y Bubbles se impresionaron.

-Por que se me hacen familiares.- dijo Blossom

-No se pero es una sensación extraña.- dijo Buttercup

-Bubbles tu eres la de mejor memoria ¿no se te hacen familiares?- dijo Blossom.

Bubbles se quedo inmóvil un segundo tratando de recordar las tres caras. Cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Chicas...-dijo Bubbles

-¿Qué pasa?- respondieron Blossom y Buttercup

-son los… chicos Rowdyruff boys.- dijo Bubbles

-¿Qué?- dijeron Buttercup y Blossom

-Mírenlos.- dijo pasivamente Bubbles

Blossom y Buttercup siguieron las instrucciones de su amiga.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Buttercup

-Pero hay algo que los hace ver diferentes.- dijo Blossom.

En ese momento toco la campana para ir a almorzar.

En seguida fueron a una mesa y a través de sus relojes Ppgz se comunicaron con el profesor

-¿Profesor?- dijo Blossom

-Si chicas ¿Qué pasa?- respondió el profesor Utonium.

-Los Rowdyruff boys han regresado

-¿Qué dicen?!.- exclamo el profesor Utonium

Las Ppgz solo pusieron cara de preocupación ignorando la pregunta de l profesor

Brick POV:

En cuanto entramos al salón de las señorita Keanie vimos a todas las chicas de enfrente nos parecieron muy ñoñas sobre todo la de coleta de chinos llamada ¨Princesa¨.

Rrbz POV:

Los chicos empezaron a analizar a todas las chicas empezando de delante para atrás todas las niñas de la file 1ra a la penúltima se quedaron con la misma cara de admiración y amor que todo el resto de las niñas del instituto, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fueron las tres chicas e la ultima fila (habían pasado a Buttercup con sus dos amigas) por que no les prestaban ni el menor ahh.

-Oigan ya vieron a las de hasta atrás las de color de pelo Pelirrojo, Rubio, y Negro.- dijo Brick

-Es raro no nos muestran atención.- dijo Boomer

-Eso las hace ahh impresionantes.- dijo Butch

-Bastantes.- respondieron Brick y Boomer.

-Pero creo que es muy linda la de Azul.- dijo Boomer.

-Pero si aceptaste el aura blanca no es por ellas sino que fue por las Ppgz.- dijo Brick

-Lo se.- respondió Boomer embobado- es que se me hicieron tan familiares.

La duda se quedo en el aire.

Después de clases los chicos fueron al laboratorio del profesor Utonium por primera vez lo conocerían pero bien enterados estaban de que él era el creador de los superpoderes que poseían las chicas superpoderosas y los superpoderes de los que ahora eran dueños.

El profesor no tardo en abrir la puerta y al abrirla casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a los chicos.

-Hooola.- saludo el profesor temeroso

-Hola respondieron los chicos pero el profesor estaba distraído en otra cosa que llamo su atención en la cintura de los chicos.

-Esta bien?.- dijo Brick

-Pero eso no es posible.- dijo el profesor

-¿Que no es posible?- pregunto Boomer.

El profesor señalo los cinturones.

.Ah, los cinturones.- dijo Butch

El profesor asintió con la cabeza

-Eso venimos a explicarle.- dijo Brick

-De acuerdo pasen.- dijo el profesor

Los Rowdyruff boys entraron y empezaron a platicar con el Profesor Utonium, en seguida ken y poochi se reunieron con ellos.

-Lo que no se es como lo tomaran las chicas.

-Que tanto dicen de nosotras.- preguntaron las chicas.

-Chicas a los Rowdyruff boys los ah golpeado un rayo z blanco ahora serán superhéroes con ustedes.

-¿QUE?- dijeron las chicas

Las chicas superpoderosas casi se desmayan al oír eso.

-No le tenía que decir eso a las chicas superpoderpoderosas

-.- las chicas nada mas se transformaron.

-Ven les dije que eran familiares.- dijo Boomer

Al momento en que las Ppgz le iban a reclamar apareció en su pantalla Mojo jojo Ya que se estaban preparándose para irse el profesor noto algo y dijo:

-Chicas esperen. Dijo el profesor

-Que pasa profesor.- pregunto Blossom

-Son demasiados.-Dijo el profesor

-Él tiene razón.- dijo Bubbles

-y que quiere que hagamos.- pregunto Blossom

-Unos son muy rápidos, otros muy fuertes, otros saben manejar muy bien sus armas.- dijo el profesor

-aja.- dijeron las chicas con interés

Bueno yo soy muy rápida.- dijo Bubbles

-Yo soy muy fuerte.- dijo Buttercup

-Yo se manejar muy bien las armas.- dijo Blossom

-Deberíamos hacer equipos mediante los cuales fueran buenos en cada cosa.- interrumpieron los Rowdyruff boys

Pero no tienen las mismas habilidades entre ellas.- dijo el profesor

-Pero nosotros si tenemos las mismas habilidades.- dijo Boomer. Yo soy muy rápido.

-Yo soy muy fuerte.- dijo Butch

-Y yo se manejar muy bien las armas.- dijo Brick

Las chicas se sonrojaron de un color escarlata al escuchar a los chicos decir esto mientras el profesor, ken y poochi miraban a los chicos y a las chicas de forma picara.

El profesor asintió.

-Es buena idea.- dijo el profesor después de analizar cada detalle del plan.

-¿QUE?- dijeron las chicas.

-Es buena idea que se reúnan de acuerdo a sus cualidades.

Las chicas pusieron cara de preocupación al saber quien seria su pareja.

-Blossom y Brick son buenos manejando armas así que serán el equipo rojo.- dijo el profesor

-Bubbles y Boomer son muy buenos en velocidad serán el equipo azul.- dijo ken

-Buttercup y Butch son muy fuertes ellos serán el equipo verde.- dijo poochi

En ese momento paso algo sorprendente conforme los había organizado el profesor los trajes de los chicos y las chicas cambiaron de acuerdo a que se vieran que eran equipos.

El traje de Blossom y Brick era así:

Blossom: eran un vestido negro decorado con llamas de fuego

Brick: era su uniforme de RRBZ transformado en un héroe pero en lugar de tener líneas tenia llamas de fuego (su uniforme ya era negro de por si) os dos portaban guantes.

Los de Bubbles y Boomer eran así:

Bubbles: tenía una blusa negra bien puesta de un lado y se declinaba del otro decorado con rayos de energía azules. Y sus coletas se habían echo mas largas que le llegaban hasta las costillas y ahora eran lacias.

Boomer: era su uniforme de RRBZ transformado en héroe pero en lugar de tener líneas tenia rayos azules (su uniforme de por si era negro) los dos portaban guantes.

Los de Buttercup y Butch:

Buttercup: tenía una blusa negra con mangas y estaba decorado con destellos verdes.

Butch: era su uniforme de RRBZ transformado en héroe pero en lugar de tener líneas tenia destellos verdes (su uniforme de por si era negro) los dos portaban guantes.

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados con el cambio sobre todo en Bubbles pero decidieron salir a la acción antes de que no quedara algo que salvar.

Cuando llegaron a la escena el crimen Mojo jojo reconoció inmediatamente a los muchachos y exclamo.

-Mis muchachos con esas chicas!- dijo Mojo

Todos los demás villanos empezaron a reírse de él.

Estaban terminando la batalla cuando los chicos empezaron a conversar con las chicas hasta que termino la pelea. Después de que hubo terminado la pelea los trajes de las chicas y los chicos volvieron a la normalidad.

-ya era hora.- dijo, Buttercup

-(se supones que las chicas no podían saber que les gustaban) tienes razón ya estaba harto de estar vestido como una niñita débil.- dijo Butch+

-A quien llamas débil imbécil.- dijo Buttercup

Y así sucedió la pelea mientras que en los otros se iban a sus casas.

Rrbz POV:

Nosotros fuimos adoptados por diferentes familias cada uno Brick por los señores akatamoto, Boomer por lo señores gotsobitsu, y Butch por lo señores tsuknimi.

General POV.

Así que cada persona fue a su casa Blossom y Buttercup Vivian en el mismo edificio y piso ¿Por qué?

Flashback:

Hacia un aire muy bueno y era un día precioso pero en seguido su hermana menor Kuriko le marco a Blossom informándole que su madre había muerto Blossom con el corazón roto aventó el celular con tal intensidad que este se rompió en dos y acto seguido corrió a su casa.

El padre de Blossom y Kuriko estaba esperando a Blossom con una botella de ron se notaba que se la había pasando bebiendo desde la muerte de su madre en ese momento el padre de Blossom dijo:

-Tu no eres mi hija hací que me iré de aquí con mi única hija: Kuriko tanto le dolió a Blossom haber compartido toda una buena infancia con sus padres y que ahora le diera la espalda su padre pero en ese momento el padre de Blossom interrumpió sus pensamientos hací que me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos donde no puedas ver a Kuriko ni molestarme mas a mi no te faltara nada te enviare dinero cada año pero déjanos en paz

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día Blossom ha estado viviendo sola.

Mientras que Blossom y Buttercup se iban a su edificio Miyako se dirigía a su casa con su abuela.

Las chicas estaban raras y se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado de los chicos.

Vean el próximo episodio :D.

Las chicas despues de clases se reunieron para ir a casa de Blossom para hacer una pijamada.

En la casa de Blossom:

Las chicas estaban platicando y riendo .

Mientras afuera en la calle los chicos regresaban de comprar dulces y rentar películas ya que hoy se quedarían en la casa de Brick pero escucharon unas risas familiares. Asi que se transformaron y se asomaron por la ventana del 7mo piso y exactamente allí las vieron platicando

-oigan ya se y si las espiamos.- dijo Brick (todavía tenían un poco de traviesos)

-De acuerdo.- dijeron en susurros Boomer y Butch.

Asi que se quedaron a espiarlas

Mientras adentro de la casa:

-Oigan chicas hay que jugar prefieres.- dijo Blossom

-Ok.- dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup

-Yo empiezo.-dijo Buttercup- Blossom que prefieres estar encarcelada por 1200000 o besar a Brick.

Ante esto Brick se quedo paralizado esperando la respuesta.

-Besar a Brick.- dijo Blossom muy segura.

-Lo sabia por eso te grabe!.- dijo Buttercup- me pregunto como reaccionara cuando oiga esto.

-Damelo!- dijo Blossom

-Era broma no te grabe!.- dijo Buttercup

-Ok.-dijo Blossom- Tu turno Bubbles. Que refieres bsar a Takaai o ser novia de Boomer?

Bommer se quedo paralizado esperando la respuesta

-Ser novia de Boomer.- dijo Bubbles- tu turno Buttercup que prefieres Matt o Butch?

Butch se quedo paralizado esperando la respuesta.

-Matt.- dijo Buttercup

Bubbles y Blossom la miraron feo y le dijeron

-Es mejor decir la verdad!

-Esta bien Butch.- dijo Buttercup

Los tres se quedaron llenos de alegría.

-Ya vámonos todavía me queda por vivir.- dijo Brick

Butch y Boomer asintieron. Por favor vean el próximo capitulo :D


	2. Chapter 2

PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb: ¡Lo siento! De verdad que no fue mi intención dejar abandonado este fic, la verdadera razón me da mucha pena decirlo, pero se me olvido la contraseña y no sabía que podía pedir una nueva, pero ya hable con mi mejor amiga, CassGoto y me dijo como recuperar la contraseña de verdad que lamento no haberlo seguido, también me di cuenta de que puse el primer y una parte del segundo en el mismo hací que por favor no se les haga raro si repito una parte.

CassGoto: Hola a todos, se preguntaran ¿Qué hace está loca aquí?

PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb: Pues le pedí que viniera a ver mi fic

CassGoto: Tómenla me quiere más que a ustedes xD ok no

PpgzandRrbz4everandppgandrrb Si la quiero mucho pero no más que ustedes mis amados lectores

CassGoto: Bueno nos dimos digo nos dimos porque yo le dije, que puso la historia en Powerpuff girls cuando era en Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z

PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb: Así que les pregunto queridísimos míos les molestaría si la muevo a la sección correcta o prefieren que lo deje aquí

CassGoto: Bueno mientras continuara la historia como era la idea principal

PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb: Bueno aquí está el cap. 2

CassGoto: Oh ¿puedo dar las notas?

PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb: si

CassGoto: (Notas indecisas) Ninguna de las dos versiones de la serie le pertenecen a PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb

PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb: Comenzamos

Normal Pov:

Una chica pelinegra se despertó en su habitación muy animada, pues hoy sería el día que tanto había esperado, medio año de planeación por fin daría frutos, sus padres y hermanos en Hawái y tenía muchas golosinas esta sería la mejor noche de todas, se levantó, se bañó, se vistió y salio de su casa

-Mm espero que todos los preparativos salgan bien.- dijo Buttercup

Al llegar a la escuela pudo ver una cabeza naranja y una rubia, sus dos mejores amigas.

-Hola Kaoru ¿lista para hoy?.- dijeron Momoko y Miyako

-Si.- dijo Kaoru

Miyako y Momoko sonrieron era la primera vez que veían a su amiga tan animada

(RIIIIIIIIN *sonido de campana*)

-bueno entremos a clases.- dijo Momoko

Las chicas entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron a su salón

-Buenos días niños.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-Buenos días señorita Keanie.- se oyó la decir a la clase

Pero las voces que más se escucharon fueron las de las Ppgz

-Chicas se me hace que andan animadas hoy.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-Un poquito.- dijo Momoko

Las clases continuaron normal hasta la hora del recreo

-Por fin a comer.- dijo Kaoru

Se dirigían a su mesa, cuando llegaron se sentaron y pusieron sus loncheras, en ese momento llegaron los Rowdyruff boys e igual se sentaron

-Ok ¿Quién los invito a sentarse aquí?.- dijo Buttercup

-Nadie.- dijo Brick

-Kaoru tiene razón, que seamos aliados no se significa que seamos amigos.- dijo Blossom

-No veo que la mesa diga su nombre.- dijo Butch

-Bubbles diles algo.- dijo Buttercup

-Por mí no hay problema.- dijo Bubbles

-Gracias, por mí tampoco.- dijo Boomer

-¿Ven? Deberían aprender de su amiga que no corre a nadie.- dijo Brick

-A ya da igual si se sientan o no.- dijo Blossom

-En serio te da igual.- dijo Butch

-Si, al fin que con que no les dirijamos la palabra basta.- dijo Blossom

-Tienes razón Bloss.- dijo Buttercup

-¿Y cómo saben que no nos hablaran?.- dijo Brick

Silencio…

-Oigan les hize una pregunta.- dijo Brick

-Creo que si te están ignorando.- dijo Butch

-Entonces ¿La maestra de francés es una amargada?.- dijo Boomer

-Si la única maestra agradable que puedes encontrar luego de la señorita Keanie es la de japonés.- dijo Bubbles

Ahí fue cuando los rojos y los verdes se dieron cuenta de que los azules no les estaban poniendo atención

-Bubbles cállate, les estamos aplicando la ley de hielo.- dijo Buttercup

-¿Esta mesa es la de la ley de hielo?.- dijo Bubbles con su característica inocencia

-Si.- dijo Buttercup

-Déjala Butter si quiere hablar con Boomer que lo haga pero no nos pidas que les hablemos.- dijo Blossom

-De acuerdo.- dijo Bubbles

Bip Bip empezaron a sonar los 6 cinturones, las chicas intercambiaron miradas mientras los Rowdyruff boys todavía no se acostumbraban a esto de ser héroes, las chicas salieron corriendo a la azotea siendo seguidas por los chicos, al llegar a la azotea Blossom tomo su cinturón

-¿Qué pasa profesor?.- dijo Blossom

Los Rowdyruff boys miraban por encima de las cabezas de las chicas superpoderosas

-Hola chicas, la banda gangrena ataca la ciudad.- dijo el profesor

-En seguida vamos profe.- dijo Brick

-No me digan Profe.- dijo el profesor con una venita en la frente.

-Ta bueno.- dijo Butch algo aturdido por el grito del profesor

Momoko cerró su comunicador

-Bombón.- exclamó Blossom

-Burbuja.- exclamo Bubbles

-Bellota.- exclamo Buttercup

-Bandido.- dijo Brick

-Bajeza- dijo Boomer

-Bacteria.- dijo Butch

(N/A: No es mi culpa son la traducción de los nombres de los chicos a no sé qué idioma)

Los seis salieron volando

-A miren quienes son las bebitas y los traidores.- dijo Ase

-Jajá pues nosotros de patearemos el trasero nene.- dijo Boomer

Todos se le quedaron viendo como de ¬¬

-Perdón.- dijo Boomer

La batalla comenzó realmente no fue muy difícil acabar con la banda gangrena, antes de que terminara el recreo siguieron comiendo, bla bla, en fin

Las chicas después de clases se reunieron para ir a casa de Buttercup para hacer una pijamada.

En la casa de Buttercup

Las chicas estaban platicando y riendo.

Mientras afuera en la calle los chicos regresaban de comprar dulces y rentar películas ya que hoy se quedarían en la casa de Brick pero escucharon unas risas familiares. Así que se transformaron y se asomaron por la ventana del 7mo piso y exactamente allí las vieron platicando

-oigan ya se y si las espiamos.- dijo Brick (todavía tenían un poco de traviesos)

-De acuerdo.- dijeron en susurros Boomer y Butch.

Así que se quedaron a espiarlas

Mientras adentro de la casa:

-Oigan chicas hay que jugar prefieres.- dijo Blossom

-Ok.- dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup

-Yo empiezo.-dijo Buttercup- Blossom que prefieres estar encarcelada por 1200000 o besar a Brick.

Ante esto Brick se quedó paralizado esperando la respuesta.

-Besar a Brick.- dijo Blossom muy segura.

-Lo sabía por eso te grabe!.- dijo Buttercup- me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando oiga esto.

-Dámelo!- dijo Blossom

-Era broma no te grabe!.- dijo Buttercup

-Ok.-dijo Blossom- Tu turno Bubbles. Que refieres besar a Takaai o ser novia de Boomer?

Boomer se quedó paralizado esperando la respuesta

-Ser novia de Boomer.- dijo Bubbles- tu turno Buttercup que prefieres Matt o Butch?

Butch se quedó paralizado esperando la respuesta.

-Matt.- dijo Buttercup

Bubbles y Blossom la miraron feo y le dijeron

-Es mejor decir la verdad!

-Está bien Butch.- dijo Buttercup

Los tres se quedaron llenos de alegría.

-Ya vámonos todavía me queda por vivir.- dijo Brick

Butch y Boomer asintieron.

Se fueron a la casa de Brick intentando ignorar lo que escucharon pusieron las películas se comieron los dulces.

Cuando fueron las dos de la mañana ambos grupos se fueron a dormir (obviamente cada uno en el lugar en que estaba

Con las chicas…

Todo es calma y tranquilidad ya todas están dormidas

Con los chicos…

Cada uno fingía estar dormido sin embargo los tres estaban pensando en los que escucharon esa noche

Brick Pov

_No lo puedo creer ella dijo que prefería darme un beso cuando antes ya había dicho que prefería la muerte antes de volver a darme un beso (Volver: por lo del cap. 52) creo que eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo, ella lo dijo, bueno se supone que yo no debería saber, porque técnicamente las espiamos, pero que importa ahora sé que Blossom siente algo por mi aunque sea algo súper chiquitito, pero lo siente, ahora ya no debo temer que me rechaza cuando me declare, no señor porque tendrá que decirme que sí._

Fin Brick Pov

Bueno en lo que Brick está superemocionado vayamos con los otros dos

Boomer Pov

_Mi querida Bubbles por fin admitiste inconscientemente que me amas, no debo temer más al amor no correspondido, aunque lamento que tú me lo dijeras a mis ojos, porque te espiamos bueno a ti y a tus amigas, sé que me odiaras cuando te enteres de esto o tal vez no me odies porque también me quieres, pero… sigo preocupado quien será ese tal Taka bueno por lo menos sé que tengo un poquitito de ventaja más que él, no no ventaja si fuera ventaja seria como una competencia, sé que me amas y a él no _

Fin Boomer Pov

Butch Pov

_Yo lo sabía, sabía que debajo de tu capa de hielo sentías algo por mí, lo sabía por el simple hecho de amarte con todo mi corazón, aparte de que eres mi contraparte, me siento como un incestuoso, porque si eres mi contraparte eso te hace como mi hermana, pero el mismo adjetivo lo dice CONTRA yo sé que no está mal, aunque en otros tiempos haya pensado que si porque yo era un villano y tú eres una heroína pero ahora que yo también soy bueno podríamos ser más que amigos, bueno pero antes de ser amigos, tú debes aceptarme como tu compañero, pero sé que lo harás_

Fin Butch Pov

Con las chicas…

Parecía que estaban teniendo pesadillas, tenían pequeñas gotas de sudor casi invisibles en sus frentes mientras semi murmuraban algo

Blossom sueño

_Blossom tenía un vestido blanco estaba en la pradera y de repente llegaba ¿Brick?, pero Blossom en lugar de alejarse lo recibía con los brazo abiertos, Brick corría hacia ella, cuando llego se dieron u abrazo, pero de repente el soleado día se convirtió en uno obscuro, unas garras surgieron de la tierra y los separaron ambos gritaban desesperadamente preguntando si el oro estaba bien hasta que la garra se sumergió y se llevó a Brick consigo_

En ese momento Blossom despertó observo el semi calmado rostro de sus amigas y se volvió a recostar.

Bubbles sueño

_Era la pequeña Bubbles estaba en el parque el día que conoció a Taka jugaba a las burbujas con sus amigas cuando llegaron los niños del balón de futbol, la pequeña Bubbles decía que el parque era de todos y le lanzaron el balón a la cabeza en ese momento llego Taka peleo contra los niños y al final estos se fueron, Taka se volteo hacia Bubbles y sus amigas y les pregunto si estaban bien, Bubbles contesto que si pero al momento de hacerlo Taka la empujo haciendo que ella cayera al piso, luego llego Boomer y aventó a Taka y le dijo algo como Ä las niñas no se les pega¨_

Miyako despertó sudando, no ese no era su amigo, miro a sus amigas, Buttercup con un rostro semi calmado y Blossom mordiendo la almohada nunca cambiaria, se reacomodo y regreso a dormir

Buttercup sueño

_La pequeña Buttercup se encontraba en un campeonato entre gimnasios llevaba invicta 34 peleas pelearía solo 2 veces más, el rival contra el que toco le doblaba el tamaño, será fácil era lo que pensó la pequeña Buttercup sin embargo su oponente le gano, su orgullo estaba pisoteado, salió del ring y se sentó a esperar que el evento acabara, el contrincante que ahora le hacía frente al gigantón era Butch, el enano le gano al momento de la premiación el niño dijo ¨pero realmente este no es mi premio si no de Buttercup¨ le entrego el premio y se fue_

Buttercup despertó demasiado confusa ¿Ese era Butch? El niño engreído que ella conoció, era totalmente distinto, observo a sus dos amigas totalmente dormidas Bubbles estaba pacifica mientras Blossom mordía la almohada

Bueno espero les haya gustado dejen reviews porfa bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
